257 Weeks
by IamLonnieincarnate
Summary: Flip story, Liz, Alex, etc...are the aliens.
1. The Crash

1 Valenti Household  
  
9:30 a.m.  
  
Michael lazily stretched and rolled over planning to go back to sleep. His thoughts drifted slowly from one topic to another before finally settling on last night's game. It had been the last game of the season and garunteed his place as the Snow King. He had played a spectacular game all season but last night had cinched the deal. As he sunk deeper into sleep and Dreamland for a few more hours the phone rang shrilly in his ear. Who could be calling me at this God awful time!?! It's not even noon yet! Already Michael was regretting convincing his parents of leting him have his own phone line. If having his own line meant people would be calling him this early they could have it back! Michael tried to ignore the phone but it ket on ringing and ringing. Michale sighed and rolled back over and growled into the phone.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"The star player should celebrate before his cronies arrive and kidnap him!"  
  
"Max, it's not even 12 o'clock yet for crying out loud! If you MUST speak at least speak in English."  
  
"Alright! Isabel and I are coming to kidnap you even if you are butt naked!"  
  
Michael groaned, "Why in the world would you want to do that!?! It ruins a perfectly god Saturday when you do that!"  
  
Michael heard Max sigh over the phone, "If I told it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Now be ready to go, we're coming in half an hour."  
  
Michael and Max said their good-byes. Michael longed to go back to bed but he also knew that if he wasn't dressed and ready to go Isabel would flay him alive. It wasn't that she was MEAN exactly.she just didn't like people messing up her plans. No matter who they were. He sighed and climbed out of his warm bed to get ready for the invasion of Max and Isabel. I really need to get that guy a girlfriend, so he can harp about himself al he wants to someone that actually cares. I mean I'm his best bud but.must he ALWAYS talk about himself? Michael knew the answer and also knew that Max would never get a girl with his self-centered attitude. He headed down the hall for a shower to wake him up.  
  
Main Street, Roswell  
  
10:14 am  
  
Kyle Parker whistled to himself as he strolled down the street towards "Roswell Body Shop" where he worked most days. It was only two blocks from the Crashdown where he lived and the rest of his family worked. His twin Maria, Liz, and Alex all lived upstairs from the family owned resturaunt. It was cozy to put it nicely. The rooms upstairs were meant for a small family, not one with six people in it. But it worked out and in the ten years since the Parkers had found them they had gotten used to the crampedness of it. Next year was their final year of high school and then they would go their separate yet connected ways. Liz and Alex would get scholarships for certain top any college they wanted to go to. Kyle could never understand how they could do it. Maria and him got passing grades always no matter how hard they tried. Maria already had a profession that she was garunteed a job in. Hell, she already did it sometimes. She sang at all the local wedding and such that happened in Roswell. She was determined to gain entrance to the star world through her singing. She was good, MORE then good, she was exceptional! Kyle was pulled out of his thoughts by the screeching of the tires. He watched in horror as a blue Mustang lost control and crashed into the telephone. Kyle didn't think he just reacted. He was across the street and checking the occupants before a single thought had crossed his mind. He knew these people! There was Max Harding in the back, the basketball star who couldn't keep a girlfriend cuz of his obsession with himself. There was the star of the football team Michael Valenti and his girlfriend Isabel Harding who was the brother of Max and the head cheerleader. Max seemed unconcious and the others were close to it. Kyle took a deep breath and gathered his powers inside of him.  
  
Crashdown Café  
  
10:24 am  
  
Maria had always had a close connection.closer then most twins but she hadn't thought about it much. I mean there were bound to be some differences between her family and the rest of the world. She was an alien and so were her siblings and no one else that they had found was one. Maria suddenly dropped her tray of food that she had been carrying to the only occupants of the Crashdown this early in the morning. She had felt Kyle gather and release a great deal of power. The next instant she was inside Kyle's head seeing what he was seeing. She saw Max, and Isabel, and Michael..oh, God, Michael! Maria had always had a secret crush on the all star football player. If the rest of the family knew they'd tease her to death.Maria looked out of Kyle's eyes again and wondered if she herself should use her powers of brainwarping so as they didn't remember what happened.no, it wouldn't work! Kyle always left a silver handprint, he had no choice in the matter. He had to touch them in order to gain a connection and humans being in conact of an alien using powers received the shape of his hand. Maria was trying to come up with a solution when Liz shook her out of her connection.  
  
"Maria! Are you alright? What happened?"  
  
Maria looked around and realized she was on the floor. That might explain why my back hurts.along with the rest of me..  
  
"One question at a time chica! I'm fine. That is if you can help me back up!"  
  
Liz grabbed her sister and best friend's hand and pulled her up. Maria leaned against the counter and winced at the headache throbbing through her skull.  
  
"What happened? I felt a gathering of power!"  
  
"It's Kyle, he's helping Michael, Max, and Isabel. It appears I just gained another power.wonder if it works the other way."  
  
"What!?! What happened? Why? Power?"  
  
"You're doing it again," Maria said chuckling then groaned a little, "I'm going to the back room. My head feels like a drum core used my head as a drum."  
  
Maria stumbled to the back room and Liz went to the customer's table to tell them that someone else would bring their food and she was sorry. Then she hurried to Alex and told him what had happened and if he could remake the couples food and tae it to them while she helped Maria. Alex nodded and got to work. This wasn't the first time Maria or Liz or any of the others had passed out. It usually happened when their powers grew or there was a huge power surge that they couldn't reflect. Liz went into the back room and sat in front of the couch that Maria was laying on.  
  
"First off what do you mean new power and if it goes the other way?"  
  
"I saw through Kyle's eyes, I could tell what he was feelings were and what he saw!"  
  
"That explains why you know who..but what happened?"  
  
"I'm not certain really.I think there was a car crash." 


	2. Crazy People

Crashdown  
  
10:38 a.m.  
  
Kyle supported Michael while Max supported his sister Isabel. They stumbled through the backdoor of the Crashdown and into the backroom. Kyle laid Michael on the couch.  
  
"Stay here, I'm going to go get Maria," Kyle ordered the still dazed people in the backroom. Kyle slid through the door and scanned the resturant for his twin. Then he spotted her at a table. He wound his way through the tables and booths but before he was close enough to be sensed or heard in the crowded restuarant she said,  
  
"I Need to talk to you Kyle. I'll meet you in the backroom"  
  
Um…the backroom is kinda…um..occupied," Kyle stuttered still slightly surprised that Maria had noticed him.  
  
"Fine! Meet me on the stairs," Maria said getting annoyed. Kyle nodded distractedly. He wanted to resolve what had happened earlier. Maria left to get a break from Dad while Kyle glanced through the window on the flip door leading into the backroom. Yep, the occupants were still there and looking dazed. From there Kyle went to the next door open and pushed it open. This door lead to the stairs and the large freezers for the Crashdown. He flopped down on the lower steps and waited for Maria to arrive. The wait was short and Maria came through the flip door and sat down on the stairs next to him. She kept twisting her silver ring that she wore on her right hand which was a sure sign she was nervous about something serious.  
  
"What is it?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Um…well I felt the power s-"  
  
"I figured you would," Kyle said a little guiltily.  
  
"I'm not done!" Maria burst out then continued quieter, "I…I could see through your eyes…could kinda feel what you were feeling and…and pieces of your thoughts would…drift into my head…I wasn't trying to do anything…honest! It just sorta happened!"  
  
"Did you tell the rest?" Kyle asked too shocked to think beyond extreme logical. Later he would have his emotions but right now he couldn't have them. He shut them up in his head out of the way so as to be able to deal with the problem at hand. That ability had given him the nickname the "Ice King." He almost missed Maria nodding her head yes in response to his question.  
  
Sheriff's Office  
  
11:10 a.m.  
  
Sheriff Hanson had responded to a call about a car crash but when he had arrived at the scene the only evidence he could find was a piece of broken glass and a dent in a pole. He felt that something wasn't right all the way down to his core. He thought back about it and realized he'd felt something wrong for quite awhile now. He re-read the reports of the people who had supposedly seen the accident. He sighed as he saw who the witnesses were. There was Mrs. Waters that everyone thought was crazy and were probably correct in assuming. Then there was Mr. Parris who thought the sky was falling everytime it rained. The only one of the witness's that had the slightest chance of being reliable was some homeless man. The one thing that they all had the same was that there was a car crash and someone was in a uniform. Well THAT'S not helpful Hanson thought wryly. He got up and stretched. Maybe I'd better check with the Parker's to see if they heard anything since it supposedly happened not to far from there. Coming to that decision he headed out the door and down the street towards the Crashdown. 


End file.
